Beyblade Underground
by Max-Tate
Summary: The bladebreakers live in Miami Florida. Their goal is to dominate street racing. But will Max's romance interfere with the operation. MaxEmily ReiMariah CheifDizzi pairings. Lemon in later chapters.
1. The Hook Up

Beyblade Underground pt. 1 If you didn't read Spring Break with the Bladebreakers then you might not understand this story.  
  
"Ahhh, The great open aired feel of Miami Florida, I can't wait to see what it is to do here."  
  
"How about street racing?" Cheif said.  
  
"Chris! Man wassup, It's been like 8 years where ya been." I said.  
  
"I've been here in Miami tuning and racing cars man." He said.  
  
"Really, Man after watching 2 Fast 2 Furious I'm hooked, How bout we make a deal?" I said.  
  
"A deal?" He said.  
  
"Yeah you could help me get started and I could pay you back whenever." I said.  
  
"Yeah! you could be the driver and I'd be the Mechanic it'll be awesome just like our old go kart biz".He said.  
  
"So, what are you drivin' in." I asked.  
  
"Acura NSX Turbo Charged w/DOHC engine" He said.  
  
"A what the hell", I said.  
  
"Ill tell ya on the way to the garage." He said.  
  
---In The Car---  
  
"Man this car is tight man, TV's, Kickin' sound system, onboard computer and XBOX." I said.  
  
"Yeah nothin a little 50 grand from races can't get." He said.  
  
"Damn you get that much", I said.  
  
"Yeah people are rich these days." He said.  
  
"So is this is the garage right here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, It's got a few cars I've been working on in there" He said.  
  
---In the Garage---  
  
"Check this one out!"I said.  
  
"Oh, the Skyline R34, you can use it. It's a pretty good ride all you gotta do now is hook this sucker up."He said.  
  
"Like how?" I said.  
  
"First you gotta drop the engine from under it", He said.  
  
---2 hours later---  
  
"Yeah now, bolt the turbo exhaust manifold on, yeah now you're finished with the engine."He said.  
  
"Now with the paint."I said.  
  
---The next Day---  
  
"Well it's finished, Candy Black/purple basecoat. Green undercar neon, Stillen Racing wing. Draciel Emblem on sides." I said.  
  
"Sparco Turbocharger, Intercooler, Street Glow green spark plug wires, Green Engine neon, Direct Port Nitrous Oxide, Purge Valve, Sparco brake kit and Tuned engine maintenance computer." Cheif Said.  
  
"C-West body kit, Cat Back Exhaust, Carbon Fiber Hood, Roof scoops, Clarion In dash CD, DVD player, 6 CD/DVD Changer, 1500 watt amplifier w/ 3 500 watt subs, 2 Headrest monitors and Xbox Game Console."I said.  
  
"Man this fucker is hooked up",I said.  
  
"Only one thing to do now", He said.  
  
"What?"I said.  
  
"Hit the Streets" He said.  
  
I got into the fresh Skyline and tossed my bag on the back seat. I crunk up the car and listened to it roar. I shifted it into 1st and we were off to downtown. We were on the highway blasting through traffic at 10:00 that night with our music bumpin and Cheif decided to play a game of catch up. I was doin 167mph when I finally caught up with him. We hit the downtown exit and pulled up at main street. It was a big dance party with people racing and just chilling. I got out of the car and talked to Cheif.  
  
"Man this is awesome man",All of these unique custom cars. man I wanna race", I said. "Well you just get in line." Cheif said pointing to the lineup.  
  
I got in my car and pulled up at the line and revved the engine to its perfect shift point. The lady said go and i took off down the 1 mile track. I was slamming through all the gears the I hit the Nitrous and it flung me into t he back of my seat. but I crossed the finish line in one piece.  
  
"Man all those videogames really paid off", I thought.  
  
I pulled up next to the car to get my prize money and she rolled down her window It was Emily from my old beyblade team! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What the hell was Emily doin in Miami and will Max hook up with his old crush/rival. Find out next time.  
  
Vroom Vroom Jerks. Please review. 


	2. Memories of Her

Chapter 2  
  
I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter except for ATL, thanx. Any way if I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm destroying this story and starting on it again.  
  
Ok back to the story.  
  
"Emily!?, i thought you stayed in New york with my mom?",I said.  
  
"No way Max, I had to leave and find something to make a living out of." She said.  
  
"But why Street Racing?", I asked.  
  
"Because I got so fucking tired of being so bored all day, researching the same thing over and over.",she explained.  
  
"Oh, so how many people from your team quit?"I asked.  
  
"Well all of them actually, the sport was getting kind of old, and there was nothing new that we had to offer so we shut down." She said.  
  
"So, my mom didn't tell me that before." I said.  
  
"Yeah but just because we had this conversation doesn't mean were partners, there are never partners in the streets." She said.  
  
"Oh well, Damn it, we probably woulda made a good team too." I said walking back to my car.  
  
"Man Cheif, is she supposed to be like the fastest in the city or something."I asked.  
  
"No, Not really, she is pretty fast though." He said.  
  
"Well I'm gonna get back on the line again", I said.  
  
When I got into my car I saw Emily speeding away. I thought she would remember what happened that day.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Max, I'm gonna miss you when the world chapionships are over.", Emily said.  
  
"Yeah me too, It's been fun being with you. I just hope I get to see you again", I said.  
  
"I-I Love You Max",Emily said.  
  
"I love you too" I said.  
  
Then we kissed in the locker room of the stadium.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Damn it, not again, Im falling in love with her",I said to myself in my car.  
  
"Falling in love with who?" Cheif said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my car!!!", I yelled.  
  
"I was just going to monitor your shifting skills." He said.  
  
"Well it was a long time ago, Isaid I'd see her again but I don't think she remembers it.  
  
"Hmm, maybe she does, but she wants you to bring it up." Cheif said climbing to the front seat and monitering the cars computers.  
  
"Hm, ... Whatever happened to Dizzi" I asked.  
  
"Well she's inside the car, I adapted her programming for maintenence and troubleshooting I also Materialized her."He said.  
  
"Thats great you What!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah I did it, she's at my house right now.", He said.  
  
"So how does she look, is she tall?", I asked.  
  
"Hell no, she's about my height" He answered.  
  
Girl: Ready  
  
"But how tall in like metric units?" I asked.  
  
Girl: Ready!?  
  
"About 5'7" he said.  
  
Girl (pissed off):Are you fucking ready!!!  
  
"Oh... Yeah lets go."  
  
I revved the car to it's redline and shot off like a bullet. I was getting all of my shifts perfectly and hit the nitrous button and flew down Main St. I looked at the speedometer and it kept going up 150...160...170.  
  
"Shit! This thing is pretty fast",I said.  
  
"You're telling me" Cheif said holding on the seatbelt for dear life.  
  
We passed the finish line in one piece and got out to get my money. I put the money in my wallet and headed back to the car. I drove cheif back to his car and left to the package store to buy beer. I purchased as much beer as I can carry and a porn mag and headed home I tossed the beers in the fridge at the garage and went to sleep.  
  
Please review my story or I will kill myself please. I know its a good story. my friend even helped me on this chapter. C'mon give me a break. i only got 1 review on the first chapter. Thank you. :o 


	3. Max plus Winning equals 75,000 dollars

OK I Giving you guys a break I'll just keep posting the story and let you review later okay. I'm Feeling Generous.

---Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Rides---

"Man, that was a good sleep", I said yawning.

"Hey Chief, Whats for Breakfast?"

Chief yawned "Toast and Eggs".

"Who is that, Cheif", An Unfamiliar voice said.

"Oh yeah Max, I'd like you to meet Dizzi", Cheif said.

Dizzi came out of the back room of the garage. She was about 5'6 with peach colored hair wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt with a black tanktop underneath it. (Think Hilary) Her hair was about shoulder length and had a slight curl to it. I really didn't want to say it but she was hot!!!

"Uhh Hi", I said nervously.

"Hey you, you're Max. Oh I've always wanted to see you in person", She said hugging me.

"Thats great", I said gasping for breath.

"Were going out to the old airforce base about 80 miles south in Key West to Race Wars",Cheif said.

"Is she riding with you", I asked.

"Well, not exatly, see she has her own car", Cheif said pointing to a Peach colored Mazda RX-8 in the garage.

"How many cars does this guy have?" I thought.

"Well Ok were gone", Cheif said getting into his Subaru.

"Aren't you coming Max", Dizzi said.

"Maybe Later", I said.

Chief and Diz drove off and left me at home. I was eating my breakfast when I saw the paper for Race Wars.

"What the Fuck! 75 Grand, Hells Yeah!!!" I exclaimed.

I hopped into the car and got on the highway to Jerky Airforce Base. I was blazing down the highway when a White Mitsubishi Eclipse with green tiger stripes blasts by. (Guess Who) I couldn't resist the challenge so I stomped the gas pedal and floored it. With Linkin Park blasting in the car I caught up with him. My Dark purple paintjob glistened under the hot Florida sun and the chrome spinning was enough to blind anyone. I was doing 180 mph and the Eclipse was still narrowly in front.

"Damn it! Whats he got under the hood!" I yelled.

"No matter, I'll take care of this the easy way."I said.

I shifted into sixth gear and blew right by the Eclipse. I looked in the rearview mirror to see if he was still trailing but I didn't see a thing. Then he shot right by again.

"No Way! An Eclipse can't outrun a Skyline! EVER!", I said furiously.

I hit my left nitrous button and blazed by him. I looked at the speedometer and it said 234 mph and it was still climbing. I started to slow down and get off at the exit. I thought I lost him but he pulled up next to me at the red light. I rolled down my window and saw that the bastards behing the wheel were Rei and Mariah.

"Rei! Damn we always seem to run into each other, Everywhere." I said.

"Really Max!?!? I didn't notice that." Mariah said.

"OK man, talk to me at the track." I said.

I pulled into the Jerky Airforce base and parked near the track to check out the action and sign up. Cheif pulled up and parked next to me along with Rei and Diz. We got out and checked the action and talked. Emily pulled up at the line and shot off down the 1 mile strip. She beat the other 3 cars with ease. I went to her car to congraduate her.

"Hey Em, That was a nice run.", I said.

"Thanks", she said blushing a little.

"Emily, do you remember what I told you at the World championships?" I asked.

"Yes I remember", she said.

She walked towards me teary eyed and hugged me.

"Oh Max, I thought you forgot that day, I still love you" She said.

"I still love you too." I said.

We stayed there hugging for a long time until I was called to the line. I got in my car and rolled up to the line. The light turned green and I missed the first shift. The other 3 opponents were in front but some mad shifting skills got me to second. We were neck and neck and I pressed the nitrous button and It was all over. I pulled up at my spot and popped the trunk and turned up the music while I checked the cars engine and tires. While I did all of that the rounds were counting down and the final race was here. I jumped in and pulled up at the line. Rei, Cheif and Dizzi were my opponents and they stood in the way of the cash prize of $75,000. The light hit green and we took off. I saw Emily on the sidelines cheering me on and It boosted my enthusiasm. I was halfway down the track and in fifth gear. Rei was trailing behind. and Cheif was right next to me. I looked at the RPM meter hit the clutch shifted and hit the Nitrous button. Nothing happened the nitrous bottles were empty so I had to keep them from passing. A little Zig Zagging and they couldn't pass me right when I went over the finish line.

I got out the car and jumped onto he hood and waved at the crowd. Rei and the others congradulated me and I got ready to go. I got my nirous bottles refilled and I got into the car. Emily ran over to my car before I left and she gave me a long deep kiss for winning. I backed out and drove of into the sunset with only her on my mind.

I got back to the garage and layed on the bed, staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

How'd you like it please Review.


End file.
